Sally and Percy Oneshots
by KatetheGreat220
Summary: Just a series of oneshots about the most adorable mother and son ever!
1. Chapter 1, Age 5

**Hey guys! I was sick today and didn't feel like writing until I reread a few chapters of SOM and thought ****_I really want to write some Sally/Percy oneshots_**** so here they are! If there's any specific oneshot you want me to write than leave a review! I do not own Percy or Sally, Uncle Rick does! Enjoy!**

The Aquarium

"How was your day at school Percy?" I asked my 5-year-old son.

"It was good." He answered. Classic. "What did you do?" I continued. "Oh! We colored in pictures of animals! I colored a fish!" He paused for a moment before his sea green eyes lit up and he said "Can we go see some fishies mommy?" I gave a small sigh and he said "Please mommy! You can have the fishy I colored!" Percy stares at me with these innocent, pleading baby seal eyes. He is the most adorable son ever! "Okay, lets go see the fishes." "Yay!" he cheers. I pause for a moment, considering the nearest aquariums in the area. The Manhattan Aquarium, of course!

The second we walk into the aquarium, Percy seemed more energetic, his eyes filled with life as he ran to the nearest tank. Immediately all the fish in that tank turned around and swam straight up to Percy's hand, which was pressed against the glass. "Hi fishies." He whispers. A few seconds later he giggles and says "Yes that's my mommy right there." He points to me. After a short pause he tells me "The fish say that you look very nice today." The fish told him what? He is the son of Poseidon… does that mean he can communicate with fish?

"Percy, do you want to look at the rest of the fish." "Yes! Coming mommy!" Percy turns back to the fish and says "Goodbye fishes." He laughs again then turns and runs back to me. As if on cue the fish all turn and go back to swimming around lazily the second he walks away from the tank. "Hey mommy, the fish said something about knowing daddy. Why would the fishies know daddy?" My heart sank. I would have to lie to him, he was way too young to go to camp! I couldn't have him go yet. "Well…daddy was lost at sea. Maybe they saw him on the boat." I told him, lying through my teeth. He accepted the answer, though. "Oh, okay." Percy waited a moment and said "Can we go see the sharks? And the seahorses? And the lobsters? And the-"

"Yes Percy, we can see _everything_." I interrupted, smiling at him. We continued on through the aquarium, looking at the sharks, seahorses, and lobsters. Percy was completely happy until we got to the crab tank. "Hi Mr. Crabby!" He said cheerfully. There was a pause, and his expression went from one of joy to one of frustration. "That wasn't very nice Mr. Crab." He began to glare at the crab. Percy continued the argument with the crab for a few minutes until his lip started quivering and- "Waah!" He began to sob. I wrapped my arms around him and lightly pat his back. "What's wrong baby, what's wrong."

"The-the-the crab sa-said something mean to me!" Percy wailed. Percy usually doesn't cry, so the stupid crab must have said something incredibly mean. A few people gave us weird looks as they walked by, and one older boy pointed at Percy and began to laugh. Eventually he stopped crying and I said "Hey Percy, don't listen to that mean old crab. Ok." "I know mommy… can we go get ice cream for the nice fishies?"

"What?" I responded. Did Percy say he wants to get ice cream for the fish. "Ice cream for the fishies!" "Fish don't eat ice cream." I explained and started to lead him out of the aquarium. "Mommy! Can I say goodbye to the nice fishies before we leave?" "Sure Percy!" He ran back and talked to all the "nice fishies" A few minutes later he asked "Can we come back tomorrow? And the next day and the next day and the next-" "Maybe." I told him. I hated to take him from the aquarium. It was his element, after all. As I watched him wave goodbye to the fish I couldn't help but think _"Percy is definitely son of the sea god."_

**Not sure how I feel about this… Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2, Age 5

**You guys asked for another chapter so here it is! I want to say thanks to my reviewers and to Abnegation Ravenclaw for the story idea! Go check out her profile, she's an amazing writer! Review and Enjoy! **

Reading

A few weeks into April Percy came home from school clutching an envelope in his hand. He looked a little crestfallen, so I asked him what was wrong. "Miss Teacher got mad at me today. She told me to give this to you." He handed me the envelope. I opened it and read –

_Dear Mrs. Jackson_

_We have been working on reading skills in class the past few weeks. Today, we were working on words that end with "at" Such as "cat" or "rat". A while in to the lesson I asked Percy to read a few words off the board, and he was unable to do so. He quickly grew discouraged. I suggest you find a reading tutor or try teaching him yourself, otherwise we may have to hold him back._

_Sincerely, Miss Sanderson_

Poor Percy. His dyslexia must be kicking in already. We don't have the money for a tutor, so I guess I'll have to teach him myself. 'Hey Percy, do you want mommy to help you learn to read?" He just made a face at me. "Come on Percy, how about we go to the bookstore and you can pick at whatever books you want. Maybe we can find books about fish or the ocean." At the mention of fish and the ocean, Percy perked up a bit. "Really?" "Absolutely! Any book you want." He finally agreed, so I took half of my clothes budget and went to the bookstore with Percy.

Any excitement he once had quickly vanished as soon as we began to look for books. "How about Brown Bear, Brown Bear, What do you See?"

"No." Percy said stubbornly.

"Umm… The Very Hungry Caterpillar?"

"No." Percy crossed his arms and made that face again.

"Ok, fine." I said with a groan. Then I noticed a book out of the corner of my eye. Perfect! I grabbed the book and said "One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish?" He uncrossed his arms and began to giggle. "Yay! Let's read about fishies!" I let him hold the book while I grabbed a couple more fish books called 'The Pout Pout Fish' and 'The Rainbow Fish' Percy approved of those two books too.

I spent all of the money we brought so Percy and I went home. I sat on the living room couch and called "Percy! Time to read!" He walked in carrying 'One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish'

Percy sat on my lap and we opened the book.

"Mu-Mip-Bam-" Percy tried. "Bump." I corrected him. He gave me a grumpy look. "Shhh! I'm trying to read to you mommy!" before turning back to the book. Well then, he certainly has attitude. "Bump Bump Bump. He- Have y-you reve-" "Ever." I whispered to him quietly. "Have you ever treed-"

"-Tried"

"-tried to rid-ride a Mup."

"Wump." I said simply. He just crossed his arms and sat there silently. "Sorry to interrupt. Carry on sir." I told him, trying not to laugh. We eventually got through the book. Percy was exhausted. "Good job Percy, how about we eat supper and bake cookies." He gave me an innocent grin and said "No supper, just cookies." "Ok, whatever you say." I smiled at him as he ran into the kitchen. Later that night, while I was putting Percy to bed he stopped me and said "Mommy, can you read a fishy book to me?" I grabbed the books and read until he fell asleep.

I brushed his unruly black hair out of his face and said "Goodnight baby. Sleep well." Then, I went back to my room and fell asleep smiling.

**And that was it! Tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3, Age 6

**I felt like writing some more, so here's another oneshot! I'm not trying to write it like a story… it just bothers me when oneshots have 4 year-old Percy, then 10-year-old Percy, and then 4-year old Percy again… never mind. Review and Enjoy!**

Sick

I was woken up by a soft tap on her arm that slowly became more urgent. "Mommy!" A voice whispered. "What's wrong Percy." "I don't feel well." I looked over at Percy, who was standing there shivering, his black hair stuck to his face with sweat. Slowly, I reached out and lightly felt his forehead. He was burning up. "Yeah, you have a fever. Come on, let's get some medicine." I lead him into the kitchen and grabbed some fever-reducing medicine. "Drink up!" I told him, trying to sound cheerful. He looked at it cautiously, his green eyes dulled over.

"What flavor is it?" He asked slowly. "Cherry." I told him, biting my lip. Percy HATES cherry-flavored medicine. "No! I don't want it!" He complains, shoving the medicine cup back towards me. "You have to drink it or you won't get better." I give it back to him. He quickly drinks. A couple seconds later his face goes green and he whispers "Mommy-" I rush him to the bathroom where he throws up in the toilet. I rub his back gently. Then, I pick him up and carry him back to bed. "Go to sleep Percy." He falls asleep, and I get an ice pack and place it on his head to cool him off. I spend the rest of the night refilling the ice pack and trying other ways to cool Percy off.

Percy woke up at 7 A.M. to puke, and he didn't go back to sleep after that. I lead him out to the living room and set him up on the couch. I turn on _Finding Nemo_ in hopes it will make him happier. He loves _Finding Nemo_, which is obviously a Poseidon thing. I walk into the kitchen and get some Sprite to help calm his stomach. If he keeps it down I'll make him some chicken noodle soup. Unfortunately, he throws up the second he drinks the Sprite.

His fever hasn't gotten any better, so I thought _"Maybe I should try a cool, wet washcloth."_ I go and get a washcloth and place it on his head. A couple stray drops of water run down his face. His cheeks suddenly don't look as flushed. Water! Of course, Sally sometimes you need to think. I give him a glass of water. Immediately his eyes light up some, his cheeks return to almost normal, and he doesn't feel as warm to the touch. "Can I have another glass of water mommy!" he begs. I give him another glass before giving him a bowl of soup. He keeps it down.

His fever goes down the rest of the day and by the time the sun has gone down his temperature is back to normal, and he starts to laugh and play around like he normally does. Thank goodness for water!

**Ta-da! Another oneshot finished!**


	4. Chapter 4, Age 14

**Wow… I didn't think this story would get so many views. Thanks for reading guys! I'm not a fan of authors notes… so I'm just going to say Review and Enjoy!**

Christmas Shopping at the Mall

I was extremely stressed. Christmas was only 2 weeks away and I hadn't bought anything for Paul yet! I just didn't know what to get him! Percy walked into the room. "Hey mom, do you know where my- Hey what's wrong?" Concern fills his sea-green eyes. "Nothing much.. It's just, Christmas is almost here and I haven't gotten anything for Paul yet!" I exclaim. He grins. "That's no big deal! We can go find something for him right now!" "We?" I ask curiously. "Well, yeah, but I don't have to go I just thought that you would want some help from a man." I start to laugh.

"Of course I want you to come 'Mr. Man'. I could always use your help!"

"Let's go then!" He says and runs out the door.

"Perseus Jackson! You get back in here and put your coat on!"

**_(At the Mall)_**

Let's clear up one thing first. Percy hates shopping. He was really sweet to come with me. The mall was crowded with last-minute shoppers. "Where should we go first." I asked him over the sounds of the busy shoppers and Christmas music. "Umm, There!" He points to a store that has a bunch of little things like belts and cufflinks. We head into the store and start looking. Percy grabs the first thing he sees and says "How bout this?" It's a neon pink belt with green smiley faces. "Uh, maybe something else." He nods and goes off searching.

I search through the rows of random junk finding absolutely nothing. I begin to look for Percy. "Hey Percy, I don't see anything. We should check another store." I call. He walks out behind a row of junk holding a tie that says 'Teaching is Cool, Especially High School', a fancy-looking dark brown belt, and some gold-colored cufflinks. "Can these be my presents to Paul?"

He asked hopefully. "Of course! These are amazing!" I was stunned. Who knew Percy was a good shopper? I bought the gifts and we headed off for another store.

The next store we chose was a store that sold clothes. I know I'm supposed to be shopping for Paul, but maybe it wouldn't hurt to try on a few things.

"Percy, what do you think about this top?" I asked staring at it in the mirror. I got no response. I turned and saw Percy sitting outside the dressing room leaned up against the wall sleeping. A line of drool trailed from his mouth. I laughed and lightly shook him. He just fell over and continued sleeping. There was no way I could wake him up. The men's section was just a little bit over there, so I left him sleeping. I finally found the perfect gift for Paul. I found a really nice dark green sweatshirt and some jeans. I paid and then walked over to where Percy had been sleeping.

He wasn't there. "Percy!" I yelled. No answer. "Percy! Time to go!" I wait a few seconds. He doesn't answer. "Percy?" A frantic, gut-wrenching feeling of dread settles over me. "Percy where are you!" I hear a loud rustling noise. I turn, expecting a monster to jump out but nothing does. Percy is stuck in a huge clothes rack. I walk over to him.

"Just what are you doing!" I say, cracking up. "Well, Annabeth IM'd me so I went back here and…" "-And you got caught in the clothes rack because you're too manly." It really was a hilarious sight to see. A fourteen year old boy stuck in a clothes rack that's up against the wall. Apparently, the clothes and their hangers fell and Percy got tangled up in them and couldn't get out.

"Percy Jackson, you really are something."

**Awww… Poor little Percy stuck in a clothes rack. I hope you liked it!**


End file.
